Watchdog
by Robotic Fox
Summary: If there was one thing Kanra could always count on, it was that Shizuka-chan would have her back in any sort of situation. Drabble. Shizuka/Kanra or Gender!bent Izaya and Shizuo.


**Disclaimer: Yuri. Don't like, well, you know what... you clicked on it anyway. Your going to read it and complain anyway... so you might as well just read and see if you can find any enjoyment out of it, I guess. Have fun. **

* * *

Kanra looked at the crumpled, still form of a man who'd been flirting with her earlier, a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and smugness lit up on her face. She honestly found herself feeling the slightest bit bad as she saw the goofy expression that was morphed on the man's face, noticing that some of his teeth had been knocked out of his mouth as well and were lying scattered on the ground. Sure, he had been an annoying douche bag who wouldn't leave her alone, but she hadn't wished for a flying vending machine to hit him.

Lowered down on her knees, she inspected what she could see of the man from underneath the machine, and was relieved to see that his chest was still moving up and down. So he was still breathing, and from what she could see, there was no blood besides a slight gash on his head. His attacker hadn't thrown in the machine that hard after all.

Now that she realized he was alive and assumingly okay, all the sympathy she had held for him drained out of her body immediately and she felt nothing but cold indifference towards him.

She honestly wish she could say random civilians being hit by a vending machine was a surprise to her. I mean, most normal people didn't see this kind of thing, but really, it was an everyday occurrence for her. And not only were flying vending machines a common occurrence, but random guys and girls flirting constantly with her was also a common course thing in her life.

Sometimes, these flirtations would be effective for her job, as getting people interested in you and your body, could make weaseling information out of people much easier. But it was annoying to get that kind of attention constantly. Especially when she was trying to enjoy some of her days off.

Today was supposed to be a great day too. It had all the makings of a great day. Since she didn't have any work to attend to, she got to sleep in later than usual, which was something Kanra always enjoyed seeing as her night owl tendencies could cause many nights without sleep. Then, when she finally did wake up, she was greeted by the sight of a nice summer day outside with the people in the city alive and well. The overall cheeriness and brightness of the place practically had her skipping out the door in euphoria.

Wasn't that how all the good days were supposed to be?

She had decided to stroll out of her apartment to go and buy her coffee instead of making it. Really, she just wanted an excuse to slink over to Ikebukuro so she could buy herself a doughnut and a cup of sweetened coffee at the local café and meet a certain someone on her way. She had a load of free time after all. Why not take advantage of it? Maybe she could convince this certain someone to go shopping with her for some actually cute clothes or something.

But of course, something bad had to happen as she decided to stroll down the familiar streets of Ikebukuro. It was a city full of eccentric and crazy people after all.

She had just been casually sauntering across the city, minding her own business as she tried to locate her favorite café and/or the person she was wanting to meet. Then, she heard it. The familiar sound of a bunch of people cat-calling behind her.

"Oi! Bitch! Nice tits you got there!"

She had turned around to see who it was and who exactly they were talking to when she saw a group of teenagers who she didn't recognize staring at her. She saw one of the girls in the group as well as three guys snickering and laughing like hyenas at their own wit.

The group consisted of about four guys and three girls, all with different styles, but all with that kind of distinguished, "Fuck society" look on them. Three of them were smoking and minding their own business… but the others were all looking at her like she was a fresh piece of meat. Especially one of the bolder-looking boys, who was practically leering down at her as his buddies shoved him around.

Kanra immediately knew what was to come from thing. She had been in shady business long enough to read and know their types. These kind of guys weren't just a group of mislead, immature catcallers. They were the persistent hound dog types who refused to give up unless you finally gave in and flashed a quick boob or pulled out a taser/gun. Kanra personally preferred the latter a lot more.

But even despite knowing the outcome, Kanra tried to keep walking, going by the smallest, slightest hope that maybe she was wrong for once and that she was being overly-paranoid.

And then of course, like clockwork… the bold-looking boy who'd been grinning at her came rushing over to her and immediately tried to make himself comfortable with her.

"Hey, babe… you got a boyfriend?" the boy started with, probably to break the ice. He attempted to wrap his arms around her shoulders like they were best buddies, causing Kanra to quickly sidestep. She nearly laughed as he almost tumbled over, but stayed strict. He brushed it off and continued chasing after her persistently.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" he cried as he went right next to her once more.

Kanra glared at him through her peripheral, beginning to walk an unusually fast pace despite being in heels. Even the guy, she noticed, was starting to struggle keeping up with her strides.

She had to admit. He didn't look terrible or anything. He was tall and tan, with a considerable amount of muscles showing through his shirt. He had a head of sandy-blonde hair planted on his head, displaying some messy bangs and a rather cute messy look. He had a few pimples littering his face, but it was nothing noticeable. He also, despite his overall beach boy kind of stature, had an awkward-guy kind of look to him… like he didn't know how to properly talk to people or whatever.

He would be kind of attractive if it weren't for the whole jackass-like demeanor.

"Yes, I do." She immediately lied, trying to make her voice clear that she wanted him to go away. But like the annoying kid in high school who would never leave you alone, she knew that this would not be getting rid of him. You had to be a little assertive sometimes to get that kind of a response. "So leave me alone before he gets here and sees me with you, you lowlife twat."

"Ooh, the little bitch has quite the mouth on her" the man said, mocking shock and horror by raising his arms up dramatically, like he was trying to offer peace.

Then before she could even react, his hand wrapped around her wrist and roughly pulled her back, so that their faces were close together. His nose was actually brushing hers and she could feel the sensation of his warm breath intermingling with hers.

Sniffing the air, she realized that there was not one trace of alcohol in his breath, which just pissed her off more than before. This guy was acting lik this and he didn't even have the excuse of being drunk to fall back on. Not that it was much of an excuse anyway.

She immediately flinched when she felt a pair of wet lips make contact with her cheek. She began to practically gag when she felt his tongue scrape against her skin as well. Disgusting. Her guess was that this asshole had probably had been aiming for her mouth and had thankfully, missed.

But the man had drawn the line right when she felt one of his wandering hands squeeze her breast so hard it was like he was playing with a stress ball.

Roughly pushing him off, Kanra immediately scraped the saliva off of her cheek with the sleeve of her coat, glaring daggers at the man with cat-like eyes. She was considering spitting in his face for that disdainful act. But she maintained herself. She would give the man one more warning. "Last time I'm going to say this. Fuck. Off."

The man grinned once more at her, but she could see the anger in his eyes as he said, "Oi, you little bitch…"

He then took a threatening step towards her, his teeth bared like he was some sort of rabid animal. She took a step back and had immediately reached into her coat pocket, fingering the cold metal of the can of pepper spray she had. She was ready to whip it out immediately if he came any closer.

The two of them had been staring each other down, each poised to strike like snakes. It basically all came down to who was faster.

Then, without warning, a series of shrieks cut through the air. The sound was coming from some nearby bystanders who'd been innocently minding their business before this occurrence came. Naturally both Kanra and the man glanced over to see what all the commotion was about.

It had all happened in slow motion for Kanra. One minute, she had saw nothing more than something being hurled across the sky at increasing speed. The next moment, she realized it was careening dangerously close to her person and took a quick step back. The next, the guy who had been standing in front of her was gone, the machine colliding against him and collapsing with him underneath it.

Kanra had blinked for a moment, her mind trying to catch up with what her eyes had just seen. Then it finally transferred to her and now here she was, eyeing the man. She had to admit, he was more durable than she thought for him to take a hit like that and only be knocked unconscious. There was something to admire about that.

She wasn't worried that much for him in the end. She could see his cronies were already running up to inspect on him, shock on their faces and she knew that in the end, he would be fine. And hopefully, he learned a lesson. But Kanra learned early that sometimes, even that was a little to much faith to put on the human race.

Straightening up, she turned her head and looked at the storming blonde headed her direction, a smile beaming up on her face as she said, "Oh god! Shizuka-chan is so possessive. I could've handled that loser on my own you know~!" She didn't miss that dangerous glare in the volatile blonde's eyes. Shizuka-chan, like always, was pissed.

"Yeah, says the person who was allowing herself to be groped and kissed by him." Shizuka practically snarled in her face as she stood near Kanra. Nearby passengers were watching warily, fearing for her safety. It was like watching someone being cornered by a tiger. "I thought you said you didn't have any romantic partners."

"I didn't. He just showed up." Kanra explained dismissively with a quick roll of her eyes. She knew Shizuka would get the point. The blonde's sharp eyes usually caught even the smallest glance at Kanra's person and the blonde would immediately act to it like an angry bull at a bullfight.

Kanra felt Shizuka wrap her arms around her protectively, letting out an affirmative grunt at Kanra's words. As she was pulled close, Kanra smiled as she got to rest on the soft chest of her girlfriend, breathing in her scent, which was mostly smothered out by the perfume the blonde was wearing, but still there. The spice the blonde had. Kanra loved it.

Kanra smirked against the blonde's chest as she clucked her tongue and chirped out, "Shizuka-chan is like a watchdog, neh? Always looking out for me and such? And really vicious when antagonized."

She purposely wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and began massaging the taller woman's back soothingly, letting her know it was a joke and that she was okay.

All of a sudden, Shizuka pulled out of her hug and before Kanra could ask what she was doing, she found herself letting out a sharp squeal as the blonde grabbed her wrist and hoisted her upwards like she weighed nothing. Right when Kanra thought she was used to the super strength thing…

Before she knew it, the raven felt herself being lowered and dropped like she was a captured toy at the claw machine onto the blonde's shoulder. She clung onto the blonde's head slightly for balance as Shizuka answered her question, "Well, you're the one who keeps me on my toes with this kinds of stuff."

"I don't let it purposely happen you know. All I wanted to do was get a cup of coffee with you!" Kanra pouted, not even bothered by the stares she and Shizuka were getting from people.

Shizuka rolled her eyes and said, "Your like a magnet for this kind of thing, aren't you?"

Kanra rolled her eyes and didn't bother gracing Shizuka with a comment, but she was sort of fuzzy inside at the thought that Shizuka was so protective of her. Oh Shizuka-chan, such a worrier!

* * *

**A/N: I was struggling with my writing for a while, so I decided to write a small little drabble. Unoriginal? Yes, but hopefully this was cute. Critique is always wanted. **


End file.
